


antithesis

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	antithesis

I hate that I suffocate without you   
but can't breathe when you're close  
_I hate that I choke on my love for you_  
  
I hate that all I can think about is you   
but my brain shuts off the moment you touch me  
_I hate that I'm losing my mind over you_  
  
I hate that I miss you the moment you're gone  
but I'm too afraid to hold you close  
_I hate that I'm scared to love you wrong_

My feelings for you the perfect antithesis   
you the only destination I’ve ever known  
and yet I’m lost

In the way your eyes caress the bruises  
your fists left in their wake  
when I kissed you


End file.
